


Just Fine

by Lateo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lateo/pseuds/Lateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle was babysitting when the dead started Walking, but they are going to be just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Notes: Just a Little thing that has been sitting on my computer for a while. I intentionally don't say who the mother is and English is not my first language so please forgive any mistakes.

 

Shane had his doubt about the new arrivals. The man was a bruiser, if ever he saw one, he´d come to the camp with a little girl in tow and seemed tense as hell. But he hadn´t given them a reason to throw him out and he hunted for them. 

He refused to leave the girl and brought her hunting with him. Shane was surprised it worked; he imagined such a small kid would scare the animals away. 

Their tent was on the outskirts of the camp so on the third day Shane decided to learn more about them. Some of the people in camp and himself too, were worried about the child.

The man, Merle Dixon, his name was, were skinning some squirrels. The little girl at his side.

“Hi there Honey, I just realised I don´t know your name?” Shane said, kneeling down to her level.

The little girl just gave him a solemn look and grabbed Merles pants leg. She was a pretty little blond girl, her dimples and baby fat revealing her tender age. 

The big guy still looked tense. He never took his hand of his knife. 

“Jessica. Her names Jessica.”

“Well, that´s a pretty name. How old is your daughter?”

“Four.” Merle relaxed a fraction “and she´s not my daughter. Jess is my niece.”

“Oh.” Shane said. “Her parents?”

“Having a date night.” Merle said resentfully, “What the fuck do you think.” His whole body tense with anger.

The little girl interrupted him and whispered with wide eyes “The monster people came.”

Merle and Shane exchanged a look.

“Sorry.” Shane said.

“Yeah, whatever. Now could we have some peace and quiet or do you have anything else you want to know. ”

Shane shrugged his head. He gave the little one a smile and left, not wanting to start an argument in front of her.

He finally got rid of Officer Friendly. Merle didn´t feel very comfortable around cops. He hadn´t meant to give the guy al that information, but it just came out of him. He was more shook up by the events of the last week, than he thought. 

When he´d gone looking for his brother and sister in law, the roads were completely blocked by panicking people. When he finally got to the auto shop, it was overrun by those things. He had the baby girl with him and not a clue how to find them. He finally decided to get her to as safe a place, as he could find, and that´s how they ended up here. When they found each other again (and Merle refused to consider the alternative), his family would see that she was just fine.

He´d secretly been proud, that they had let him watch her – even if it was just meant to be for an hour or so.

He knew people who would have shit themselves laughing at the thought of him as a babysitter, and not only that, but a proud babysitter.

But the trust meant something. He´d came out of rehab two months ago and had been clean ever since. Daryl and his sister in law had supported him and believed in him. Lord knows they didn´t have much to share, but share they did.

While Merle went in and out of jail, drugging and fucking his live away with every willing skank. His younger brother had married right after graduating high school. During the last ten years, he´d watched his brother turn from sullen, shy teenager into a happy man.

They had studied and worked their asses of until they could finally afford to open their own garage. With money tight from their new business and a little girl to take care of, they still let him sleep on the couch. 

They had to be ok, they were gonna be just fine and when he found them, they would see he´d taken good care of his niece. They were gonna be just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Merle could tell those bitches were watching him and it pissed him off. What did they think? That he would drown his niece? Cunts. He had been putting it off, but Jess needed a bath. Hell, he weren´t smelling like roses either. 

He took her to the lake and stripped down to his boxers, then, he took of Jess shoes and socks and began undressing her. Being only four, she didn´t give a shit about the audience. She was just looking forward to getting in the water.

The women from the camp were washing clothes, but they turned all their attention to him now. The problem was that the buttons in Jess dress were tiny and his fingers were big. He had trouble getting them through the buttonholes.

They were on her back, so she couldn´t reach them herself.

He could feel himself begin to sweat out of frustration. 

Finally, he just ripped the buttons off and pulled the dress over her head. He was going to find something more practical for her to wear anyway.

He led her into the water until it reached her waist and crouched down to wash her. 

“Splashy splashy.” She sang. “Splashy splashy Uncel Merle!” She said hitting him with fat water drops.

“Yeah, Yeah.” Merle said, rubbing soap on her back. 

“Uncle Merle?” She said.

“Yeah?”

“When is Mommy and Daddy coming?” and oh fuck! Fuckity fuck fuck!

“Well Jess I…” He didn´t know what to say. You don´t tell a four year old that you hope Mommy and Daddy hasn´t been eaten by crazy dead cannibals. He felt his eyes burning.

“Are we lost? Are they looking for us?” She said, never taking her eyes of him.

“We´ll find them. Don´t you worry. Ol´Merle gonna take care of you until then. Now close your eyes, I´m gonna do your hair.” She covered her eyes with her hands, blissfully letting go of the subject for a while, but he doubted this was the last she would speak of it.

He washed all of her hesitating when confronted with her private parts, but it had to be done, so he did it quickly, feeling the women’s eyes on his back. Then he washed himself as modestly as he could and let her play in the water for a while.

They were gonna be just fine. If he kept telling himself that it would come true. He nuts up and smiles at the baby girl.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
So thats it. I'm not good at writing long stories. If anyone wants to build on this feel free. All I ask is that you tell me (so I can go read it)


End file.
